stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmanet
Ahmanet is a female Lucario from Egypt who was born a princess. She was mummified, buried in a sarcophagus, and trapped in a tomb by other Egyptians who feared her powers. She is a ( former) queen of Egypt and a god who has a deal with Set (the Egyptian god of storms, the desert, chaos, and violence). Character Bio Level: ??? Type: Ground/Fighting Ability: Inner Focus Moves: Screech, Sand Tomb, Thunder, Sand Attack, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves, Sandstorm, and Storm Throw Allies: Mammon, Freddy Krueger, Mefaust, and Gimp Ahmanet acts both regal and cold. She's very guarded of her emotions and usually only lets down her walls to her close allies. Her ba is trapped in Pokehell, waiting to be reunited with her body. When she is upset and down, she shifts into an image that resembles what she will look like when she has enough life force from others to regain her body. Ahmanet is impressed by praise, devotion, strength, and power. She is easily impressed by anyone with strength who is willing to do work for her. Ahmanet has been dead for 10,000 years, trapped in Pokehell shortly after suffocating in her sarcophagus. Though she has a move pool, Ahmanet has powers that work outside of Pokemon moves. She can call upon these powers at will, though depending on the size and power, she may need to call verbally for Set's help. History Ahmanet was born to a pharaoh in Egypt. She was one of two daughters born. As hard as her father tried, he could not birth a male heir to take his place as king of Egypt. Ahmanet spent her life working hard to earn her father's love and respect so that she would be named his successor. Unfortunately, he died before he could announce his decision. Since there was no male heir, her elder sister ascended to queen. This enraged Ahmanet, who decided to seek help from Set so she could take her sister's place. She called to him with a sacrificial ritual, and he answered her. He gave her a dagger filled with dark magic, enough for her to die and be reborn with great power and still be able to do the same to her lover so that Set could join his body and become mortal. Ahmanet, with great strength and powers given to her by Set, killed her sister and her father's harem of lovers. During her ritual with her lover to infuse Set into his body, she was interrupted. The guards and servants, who feared her power, killed her lover and captured her. They wrapped her tightly in linen and buried her in a sarcophagus. They then dragged her many miles away from Egypt, burying her in a tomb guarded by statues of Anubis, weighing down her sarcophagus in a pool of mercury so she could not escape. The dagger was also hidden so that it would never be found so that Set could never enter a mortal body. Ahmanet and Set Ahmanet was chosen by Set to do his bidding. He gave her power and made her his. Though not bound by marriage, she is devoted to him and will join him as his queen when she finds her own chosen so that he can become mortal. She speaks highly of him and, though independent in her actions, does what she does to uphold her bargain so he may join her. Ahmanet and Mammon Though originally disgusted by him, once she saw Mammon's true form, she was instantly impressed. She struck a deal with him: if he helped her, she would let him torture as many mortals as he pleased since she would rule the world and have an endless supply. Over time, it became obvious to everyone (except Ahmanet) that Mammon had feelings for her. Eventually she caught on and asked him about it. She informed him that she was Set's chosen and he would always be her first and main, but she would be open to taking him as a lover. They had a brief date where Mammon brought a Starbucks into Pokehell to let her try coffee, and they talked to get to know each other better. Eventually, Ahmanet directly asked if he wanted to engage in "pleasures of the flesh", so they did for five and a half hours. Though it seems Mammon wants more, Ahmanet only sees him as a lover and an ally, insisting that she is Set's chosen. Ahmanet2.png|Ahmanet's mummy form once she has consumed life force from others and restored herself. Ahmanet3.png|Mummified Ahmanet. This is what she will appear to be when she comes out and until she has enough life force to restore her body to normal. Ahmanet's Sarcophagus2.png|Ahmanet's sarcophagus Ahmanet's Sarcophagus1.png|Ahmanet awoken in her sarcophagus when she grabs the fool who happens to open it to suck away his life force. Category:Pokemon RP Category:Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Gods & Demigods Category:Denizens of Hell